Chaika Trabant
Chaika Trabant (Gaz) is a 14 years old sorceress who runs into Toru Acura and picks him up as a travelling companion, along with his sister Akari Acura. Chaika is a mage who carries a giant coffin around with her. She excels in high-precision spells and is also sensitive to the thickness of her eyebrows. Appearance She has long white hair that reaches down to her waist and large purple eyes. She wears a slightly frilly white dress with a black skirt with puffed sleeves and a frilled white headband. She has camouflage sleepwear that she made herself which she used during her travels before she met the Acura siblings.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 2 She also has a scar on her neck that looks like her head was chopped off. Also on the back of her neck she has what looks like a magic symbol. Her most distinctive feature is her thick black eyebrows. Personality Chaika Gaz is a well-mannered and compassionate girl who strongly dislikes the use of violence, often opposing Toru with no alternative solutions. However, she is rather gullible and naive, causing her to be oblivious to danger at times. This is worsened by her bad sense of direction. Her kindness and devotion to others is notable as she will assist others in need regardless of whether they are a friend or enemy. Despite speaking in incomplete and disjointed sentences, Chaika is fluent in Laake, the language of the Gaz Empire. Chaika appears to suffer from memory loss but remains devoted to her quest of collecting the remains of her father. In the second season, she is shown to be more emotional and becomes even more determined to achieve her objective, at one time abandoning the Acura siblings. Her manner of speech somewhat improves but the use of Laake remains scarce. Background While travelling Delsorant to take one of Arthur Gaz's remains being held by Roberto Abarth, she gets lost in the mountains where she meets Toru Acura. Chaika initially tries to get away from him but was unsuccessful and attempts to accuse the Toru as a bandit. As they are clearing up their misunderstanding, they are attacked by the unicorn Feila. They attempt to escape but Toru suffers arm injuries from a fall off a cliff, and gives up, waiting to die. Chaika manages convince him otherwise and they agree to fight the unicorn in order to survive. Chaika activates her spell while Toru engages the unicorn. Chaika delivered the fatal blow with her spell, "The Ripper", which bifurcates the unicorn down the middle. After the fight, they introduce themselves to each other and Chaika proceedes to buy Toru lunch in return for helping her out of the forest.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 1 Toru's lunch is quickly interrupted by his sister, Akari. After a commotion, Chaika hires Toru and Akari to help her gather the scattered remains of her father, the overthrown emperor Arthur Gaz. This explains why she always travels with a coffin — to store her father's remains. However, Chaika is pursued by the Post-War Kleeman Agency's Gillette Corps, who has been tasked with capturing Chaika. The Gillette Corps later discovers that there are multiple Chaikas, confusing them and forcing them to conduct more research. they are unable to find much information as little about Arthur Gaz was recorded in books. In the second season, Chaika learns that Arthur Gaz actually has no daughter of his own. Rather, "Chaika" is one of the many orphaned girls (caused by the war) who have been brainwashed into thinking that they are Chaika Trabant, Arthur Gaz's "daughter". All of them have the sole objective of gathering his remains so that Arthur Gaz can reincarnate, who intentionally died so that he can "experience mortality". While fighting Arthur Gaz, Chaika Trabant uses all of her memories to power Niva Lada. She loses all of her memories and later reawakens to live a life with Toru, where she seems to have recovered all normal speech functions and uses phrases like arigatō ("Thank you") instead of kansha ("Grateful"). Abilities Being a wizard, she is able to cast spells. She is also able to drive their mechanical carriage the "Svetlana". Spells *'The Ripper' - Magic slashes.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 1 ** (Fly, Blade! The Ripper!) * The Burner - Explosive fire. *'The Sucker' - Sucks sound. * The Locator - Locates objects with magic sonar. ** (Come, Resounding Perception! The Locator!) *'The Breaker' - Breaks through magic shields. *'The Blinder' - Creates a blinding light. **(Exploding light. Go, The Blinder!) *'The Boiler' - Boils target. *'The Intruder' - Poisons the air or target. **The anime version causes Fredrica to revert to her dragoon form. *'The Commander' - Interference Magic. Nullifies all magic applied on target. *'The Silencer' - Nullifies the sound caused on target (like a mute-effect). *(Come silence which speaks not. The Silencer) *'The Floater' - Allows user and target to float in the water and in the air. Those Left Behind *'The Slugger' - Strikes and crushes the target.Those Left Behind ** (Come, to strike and crush! The Slugger!) * The Overwarming * The Heavy Wind * The Buster * The Annihilator '- Large Beam. * '''The Meraviglios '- Larger large beam. Equipment *'''Coffin - She carries a coffin. It holds her Gundo Sniper Rifle among other things. *'Gundo' - Her Gundo lets her cast high-precision spells. It can be disassembled into smaller components for storage in the coffin. Gallery Light Novel Chaika characterdesign.jpg|Character design Chaika characterdesign2.jpg Chaika2 000f.jpg Hitsugi no chaika 01.jpg Chaika 014.jpg 012-013.jpg Chaika 011.jpg Chaika 005.jpg 012-13.jpg 011.jpg Chaika3 000g.jpg Chaika3 000e.jpg Chaika3 000a.jpg Chaika2 000d.jpg Chaika2 000a.jpg Img005.jpg Img004.jpg 1400609968352.jpg Chaikav8 013.jpg Tsaika 07 003.jpg Tsaika 07 000.jpg 13433543643643643.jpg Chaikav6 011.jpg Novel.jpg Anime White Chaika and Blue Chaika.png Chaika the Coffin Princess Cast Reveal Chaika Trabant Chaika swimsuit.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Newtype Chaika Newtype 05 2014.jpg Chaika Newtype 04 2014.jpg Chaika Newtype 06 2014 White Chaika.jpg Chaika Newtype 06 2014 Red and White Chaika.jpg Trivia *Her coffin in the light novels and the manga has a cross but the anime changed it to diamond shapes in place of the arms. *Her given name comes from a car made by the Russian automaker GAZ. **Chaika means gull in some Slavic languages. *Her last name comes from an East German car. **Trabant is Slavic for "escort" and "guide". **It is also the name given to 16th century military bodyguards. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wizard Category:Orphans